


Dangerous Addiction

by aMaskedNinja



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol, Drug Abuse, Drugs, M/M, MadaDei, ObiPain, Seme Uchiha Itachi, Seme Uchiha Madara, Seme Uchiha Obito, ShiMina, Uke Deidara, Uke Hatake Kakashi, Uke NamiKaze Minato, Uke Pain, Violence, Yaoi, itakaka, male x male, mature language, mature themes, mentions of self harm, seme Uchiha shisui
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25962343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMaskedNinja/pseuds/aMaskedNinja
Summary: "I never thought I'd find myself falling for someone like you..." Obito growled a bit as he lightly ran his fingers across the cheek of a slightly shorter ginger."Guess you've become addicted to me then." His deep voice rang in Obito's ear, causing the raven to purr slightly. This was dangerous, very dangerous but also so perfect.(MAJOR CRACK SHIPS! ObiPain, MadaDei and others!)~(TRIGGER WARNING: Contains male x male content (yaoi), abuse, violence, mature language and themes, mentions of self harm, alcohol, drugs, ect.)~~(DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden)
Relationships: Deidara/Uchiha Madara, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Itachi, Namikaze Minato/Uchiha Shisui, Pain/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter One

"Come on, Obito. It's to celebrate your big promotion with the company!" A tall male with long raven hair exclaimed as he slapped a slightly shorter one on the shoulder. The shorter male grunted as he turned toward the other, dark eyes glaring slightly.   
"Madara. You want to take me to a fucking strip club to celebrate a promotion you gave me. Why the hell would I want that?" Obito gave the other raven another glare before he let out a small sigh. He honestly had no interest in going to such a club and he knew Madara had been trying to take him there for months. The promotion had to have been an excuse for such a thing.   
"Ah but cousin, you don't know what you're missing out on. Come on now. You need to loosen up a bit and actually go. You might enjoy yourself." Madara adjusted his black suit before he once again nudged at Obito. The two of them were in fact cousins, but they acted more like brothers toward each other. Madara was the older one by two years and as far as Obito was concerned, he was a bad influence.   
"You know, I'm afraid Izuna is going to grow up to be just like you and that terrifies me." Obito huffed slightly and Madara only scoffed at the comment.   
"Izuna is a pure little angel. How dare you think he would ever do such things!" Madara exclaimed. Izuna was Madara's actual younger brother and he wasn't as innocent as Madara thought, but Obito kept his mouth shut on that subject.   
"You're right. How silly of me to assume such things." Obito's tone was clearly sarcastic, but Madara chose to ignore that for now. Shaking his head, Madara seized Obito by the shoulders and started to shove him down the sidewalk.   
The sun had set about an hour ago, so the two of them were walking home in the dark. They came from a rather wealthy family. In fact, the Uchiha family owned several large businesses and they were well known by everyone. They even had servants to drive them around to different places, which was why Obito was confused as to why they were walking home. He was honestly tired after such a long day and he wanted to get off his feet. He also didn't understand why Madara kept trying to talk him into going to some stupid strip club. He knew the older raven talked about it a lot, but he never asked any questions.   
"Come on Obito… It's time for you to break yourself out of that thick shell and have a little fun. Just go for one night. If you don't like it, I'll never take you there again. However, I know my favorite is working tonight and I want to see him after such a long day!" Madara's constant nagging was getting to be rather annoying. Obito let out an irritated sigh and was about to say something but he paused. What had Madara just said? He wanted to see him? So it was that kind of strip club huh?   
The older Uchiha watched Obito closely, noticing a small hint of curiosity in the other's dark colored eyes. A smirk formed on Madara's face. Maybe Obito did swing that way? Or maybe he would by the end of tonight. After all, his last relationship had fallen apart.   
"You know you're curious… You need to finally find a way to get over that girl who broke your little heart. This is the best way to do that. Alcohol and strippers. Male strippers." Madara chuckled deeply. Obito had a look of irritation and embarrassment.   
"I hate you so damn much… You know I don't like to be reminded of her…" Obito practically growled as he muttered those words. His girlfriend had broken up with him because they had practically nothing in common, and that had hurt him pretty bad. He did his best to forget that such a thing ever happened.   
"Then maybe you should trust me. Come to this club and let your mind get blown." Madara continued to urge the subject. He didn't plan on letting up until Obito agreed. In fact, he was purposely keeping the shorter raven distracted as they walked. Obito didn't realize it yet, but Madara was actually pushing him in the direction of the strip club.   
"I don't know how I feel about getting drunk around a bunch of half naked men dancing around…" It was clear that Obito was uneasy, but at the same time his curiosity was finally starting to get the better of him. He was really going to kill Madara for this.   
"They don't all dance around half naked. Some of them are clothed and some are fully naked. It depends on the night and who's working." Madara purred slightly. He may have been pushing this a bit too much, but they were almost to the club now. He wasn’t letting Obito back out of this. Normally he would go alone, but it was getting to be a bit on the lonely side. He needed someone to party with and Obito seemed like the best choice. Their other family members were either too young, too strict, or too innocent to do anything like this.   
“That isn’t very reassuring, you pervert!” Obito snapped. It was at that moment, the raven realized he had no idea where they were. Had they gotten lost? Damn, he shouldn’t have let Madara distract him with such talk. He let out a sigh and finally stopped walking, causing the older Uchiha to halt as well.  
“What? Why the hell did you stop?” Madara sounded slightly annoyed now. He really just wanted to get to the damn club, but Obito was being way too stubborn.  
“Because I have no idea where the hell we are! You distracted me and now I’m pretty damn sure we’re lost because of it.” Obito replied venomously. Madara blinked in confusion before he just started to laugh lightly. Obito honestly thought they were lost? Ridiculous.   
“Nonsense.” Madara gave the younger male a shove to get him moving again and continued to push the other along. “It’s right around the corner!”  
“...What is?” Obito asked in a worried tone.   
Right as Obito asked, the two of them turned the final corner. Near the edge of the street, there was a medium sized building with flashing neon lights, consisting of red, pink and white.The windows were tinted but Obito could easily tell what it was just by looking at it. Madara had distracted him to lead him directly toward this club. How irritating.   
“Come now. We’re already here. Might as well get inside.” Madara released Obito’s shoulders and started to casually walk toward the front door. Right before the older raven walked in, he turned to see if Obito was following him. He even lifted a hand and motioned for the raven to follow him. Obito only groaned. It didn’t matter now. Madara had already gotten him here. Sighing in defeat, he slowly followed his cousin.  
“This better not be a waste of my damn time…”


	2. Chapter Two

Right as the pair walked through the door, they were immediately hit with the sound of loud music and their eyes were hit with different flashing lights. Obito hissed and covered his eyes slightly, but Madara didn’t even flinch. Of course he wouldn’t since he was so used to coming here. The two of them were soon greeted by a bouncer with long raven hair with tan skin and emerald green eyes.  
“Madara. I haven’t seen you in about a week. Where have you been hiding?” The tan man asked before he glanced toward Obito. “And you brought a friend. I’m surprised you actually have friends.”  
“Kakuzu, that’s just mean. I’ve been busy with work and finally have a day off tomorrow so I figured I could stop by. Plus I know my favorite is here tonight and I missed him dearly.This angry looking guy is my cousin Obito. He just got promoted so I brought him here to celebrate.” Madara smirked slightly as he smacked Obito on the back, causing the shorter raven to grunt.   
Kakuzu took another glance at Obito, chuckling slightly at the raven’s annoyed expression. The poor guy looked as if he just wanted to leave, but clearly Madara had no interest in letting such a thing happen. Obito was just very uneasy about the entire situation. His eyes carefully scanned across the club. So far, all he saw was a few half naked guys dancing against metal poles and a few behind the bar. It didn’t look too lively yet. Maybe it was too early?  
“I expected...it to have more people than this.” Obito rubbed the back of his head nervously. Sure the music was rather loud, but that didn’t fit the current environment too well.   
“Ah, give it another hour and this place will be packed. It’s only 9:00 after all. Most people don’t start piling in here until about ten.” Kakuzu responded as he stepped aside. “If you don’t like any of the guys who are here right now, the others will be here soon.” The tan raven then looked at Madara. “The one you’re searching for is behind the bar right now. Why don’t you take your cousin over and introduce him?”  
“Ah that’s a fine idea.” Madara nodded in agreement. Kakuzu waved toward both of them before he turned on his heels and walked off. Once they were alone, the taller male looked toward Obito and grabbed him by the arm. “Come on.”  
Before Obito could protest, he found himself being pulled directly toward a black colored bar with black and white stools. There was obviously a lot of alcohol to choose from, plus a menu with over-priced bar food. No surprise there. Also along the bar, there were small glass ashtrays that were currently empty. Behind the bar, stood a blond with their back turned to them. From behind, this person looked more like a chick. They had the slim figure and everything. But Madara had mentioned that he was looking for a guy, right? So why was he so eager to come see this girl?   
“So what bad thing did you do to get put over here tonight?” Madara asked in a surprisingly sweet tone. Obito watched the blond flinch in surprise before they quickly spun around. Obito had never seen anything so graceful. When the blond was facing them, Obito was even more convinced this person was a female. Slender face, long bangs that covered their left eye, speaking of eyes, they were a stunning shade of blue. Obito let out a slight breath. He noticed the other was fairly flat-chested though, but that didn’t bother him. Even their eye liner was perfect. Their outfit looked rather amazing too. The blond before them wore a tight black shirt with short sleeves, and a pair of black leather pants to match. On their left wrist, they had a couple of bracelets and what looked like scars. That made Obito pause a bit.   
“If you must know…” That voice. That voice definitely wasn’t the voice of a female. It was such a surprise, Obito nearly turned and walked the opposite direction. “I fell off the stage and hurt my ankle, un…” A light blush appeared on the blond’s face. He even had a bit of a speech impediment. That was precious.   
“Aw, my poor little angel. How on earth did you fall?” Madara was keeping his sweet tone. Obito had never heard him speak like this before. It kind of scared him. He watched as his cousin carefully sat himself down on one of the stools and leaned forward.   
“...I was trying something different…” The blond looked even more embarrassed as he spoke. Obito couldn’t help but wonder what he had tried to do. “Let’s just say, heels don’t work out very well, un.”   
“You were actually trying to dance in heels? Didn’t we talk about that last time? You don’t need to be any taller, so heels weren’t necessary.” Madara shook his head slightly.   
“I know what we talked about, but I still wanted to see what I could do..and now the boss has banned me from ever putting heels on again, un.” A very gentle laugh escaped from the blond behind the bar.   
“Maybe that’s for the best.” Madara hummed softly before glancing toward Obito. “Oi, brat. Sit down and introduce yourself.” His tone had suddenly changed back to normal. Obito had flinched at the sudden change but quickly sat himself down.   
“Oh, Mada you brought a friend with you today?” The blond male tilted his head curiously to the side as he placed two rather small hands on top of the bar. “Oh are you related, un? He looks similar to you…”   
“Yeah, this is my cousin Obito. He got promoted at work today and needs to get over losing some chick so I drug him here with me.” Madara grinned widely as he placed his own rather large hand on top of the blond’s smaller one. “Plus I knew you’d be here and I’ve been dying to see you.”   
Obito watched the blond’s face turn to a deep shade of crimson. He could see why this one was Madara’s favorite. Small, blond, and so very beautiful. He also seemed a bit timid but also had a bit of an attitude. He may not have been showing it much, but Obito could tell it was there. He watched as the blond made his way around the bar with an obvious limp. He never moved his hand away from Madara’s either.  
Once he was completely around the bar, Obito could see just how short this guy was. Obito was sitting on a bar stool and was still slightly taller than this guy. He honestly couldn’t stop his eyes from traveling along the blond’s body. From top to bottom, Obito looked over him carefully. That was also when he noticed the blond wasn’t currently wearing any shoes, but there was a tan colored wrap around his right ankle. Clumsy indeed.   
“My name is Deidara…but you can call me Dei if you’d like.” The blond gave Obito a small grin as he settled against Madara’s side. “ I think you’re going to have a pretty fun time here tonight, un. It’s a Friday night after all and all the best guys are here. Maybe you’ll end up finding your favorite.”   
His favorite? What did that even mean? Obito didn’t think he’d be too interested in any of the guys that could possibly walk through that door. Heck, he wasn’t even really interested in Deidara and he was beautiful.   
“Guess we’ll find out then…” Obito was still very uneasy about all of this, but he doubted it could get any worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Hello lovely readers! Chapter two is finally finished! Honestly, I've just started this story and I'm really having a lot of fun writing it! I hope everyone is enjoying it as well! Mada is such a bad influence on Obito, but he just wants Obito to loosen up and have a good time! No harm there! XD Obito is just a grumpy man! Anyways, I'll try to update again soon! Thank you for reading and I'll see you next time!!
> 
> ~~MaskedNinja))


	3. Chapter Three

Obito’s doubts were turned into a reality. Over the next forty-five minutes, he kept himself seated at the bar while the blond, Deidara, took off with his cousin. Madara had seemed rather eager to go with the blond, but before he left, he had given Obito a wad of cash consisting of ones, fives, and tens. What the heck was he supposed to do with this? The raven let out an irritated sigh and turned on the stool so that he was facing the floor.   
Things were still rather quiet, but it was only around 9:45. He was told this place gets more lively around ten so there was only fifteen minutes to go. If he wasn’t impressed by 10:30, he planned on going home and leaving Madara behind. The lights had died down a bit, giving Obito a chance to get a better view of the club. There were several tables with about three chairs each. They were all made out of simple looking black metal and the chairs had softer looking cushions on them that matched. The floor was black and white tile and it was spotless. At least this place was rather clean. The walls had a black pattern with red clouds on them, which looked slightly odd to Obito, but he chose to ignore that. The walls also had several pictures of men and customers, as well as posters and different types of neon lights.   
Suddenly, Obito’s eyes landed on one of the booths in the corner. He couldn’t help but glare a bit. He had finally found his cousin. Madara was sitting with his back against the wall, legs propped up to where he was taking up the entire side of the booth. On his lap, a familiar blond whom Obito had just met. Obito couldn’t tell if Deidara was grinding on his cousin or if they were just making out, but Madara couldn’t keep his hands off that small blond, and it seemed that Deidara was about the same.  
He felt something starting to boil inside of him. Was he jealous? No way. He couldn’t be. He had glanced away, only for a moment, yet when he looked back up, he saw that Deidara had lost the top he was wearing, but still had on those tight pants. He felt himself growl lowly. That was new. He snapped out of it when he noticed that Madara had peeked over Deidara’s bare shoulder. Their eyes locked and Obito could have sworn he saw Madara smirking at him.  
He only glared right back at his cousin before once again turning away. This time he was once again facing the bar, his head resting in his hands. He should have known Madara would ditch him like that. This wasn’t a very good way to celebrate his so-called promotion. It seemed Madara was only interested in making out with some hot blond.   
“Hey, do you want something to drink?” A voice suddenly called out. Obito’s head snapped up instantly. There was now a new person behind the bar. This one was taller than the blond, but still slightly shorter than himself. He had short silver hair that fell over his left eye. His other eye was dark looking and somewhat empty. It was as if this guy suffered from depression, yet his voice sounded more on the happy side. Something else Obito realized right away, was that this one was wearing a white mask over the lower half of his face. Was he bad looking or something? Obito didn’t think he would be. The small amount of features he could see looked perfectly fine.   
“Yeah… I suppose.” Obito sighed a bit and removed his hands from his head. “Just give me whatever. I’m not too picky.”   
“You got it.” The grey haired male replied as he started making Obito something to drink. “What brought you into this place?” He asked.  
“My stupid cousin. He ditched me shortly after we got here…” Obito mumbled out. He heard a glass hit the counter and instantly grabbed it. Obito could tell it was whisky. That was honestly perfect. Shots seemed like the best way to go for now.   
“Is that him in the corner with Deidara?” The new bartender asked. Without even needing to look, Obito simply nodded. “Ah, so you came here with him, and you’re related. Guess I can see it now.”   
“I didn’t even feel like coming here. He only brought me here so he could have some fun. I honestly just wanted to go home, but before I knew it we were standing right outside.” Obito cursed himself for allowing such a thing to happen.  
“Eh, don’t get too discouraged. You may be bored now, but things are about to change.” The bartender chuckled slightly, earning another glance from Obito. Even though he was wearing a mask, he could tell the silver haired male in front of him was smiling. A fake smile it seemed.   
“Why are you wearing that thing on your face?” Obito suddenly asked. He instantly wished he hadn’t because he watched the new guy’s facial expression change rather quickly. “I-I’m sorry if I offended you…”   
“Oh no, it’s fine. I’m used to being asked that. No one in this place ever sees my face because I’m not comfortable showing it. No one needs to see it. They get to see everything else.” The bartender shrugged slightly. So he was self-conscious. That was kind of cute, but unfortunately, this one didn’t seem like Obito’s type either. Still, it wouldn’t hurt to get this guy’s name. Maybe Obito would change his mind later on.  
“Fair enough. Can I ask for your name though?” Obito asked, a bit of curiosity was starting to show on his face.  
“Eh, I suppose I can give you that information. My name is Kakashi.” He was just relieved that the subject about his mask had disappeared for now. “And now, it would only be polite for you to give me yours.”  
“Ah, I guess you’re right about that. My name is Obito Uchiha…”   
The raven gave Kakashi a bit of a grin and they ended up spending the rest of the time talking with each other. Kakashi was definitely a nice person, but after talking so much, he definitely wasn’t Obito’s type. He could easily see himself getting a dance from the other, but nothing more than that. It may have sounded a bit rude, but Obito was still a bit hooked on his ex. He couldn’t really think about doing anything serious with anyone else right now.   
“Oh, look at the time… You should probably get a closer seat because it’s almost time. People will fill those seats quickly so you should try to get close to the front since you’re new here.” Kakashi stood himself up straight and adjusted the long sleeved white shirt he was wearing. Obito could have sworn he caught a glimpse of a belly button piercing but he couldn't be completely positive. Maybe later he’d see it if he were right.  
The Uchiha stood himself up and nodded his head slightly. He thanked Kakashi for talking with him before he made his way toward the floor where the other chairs were. He took Kakashi’s advice and sat closer to the front, but off to the left. He wasn’t really looking to be noticed, but a good view would probably be nice.   
Finally, the clock hit ten. Madara had left Deidara for now and came over to join his cousin. It was clear that Obito was still a bit upset about being ditched, but Madara ignored that. He just wanted to see if his cousin would end up finding someone he liked tonight.  
Soon enough, the place was completely packed. Obito hadn’t expected so many people to show up and they were definitely loud. He didn’t get what all the hype was about, but he was sure he’d find out soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Hey everyone! Chapter three is finally finished and I think it will be the last update for the night! I really wanna play DRAMAtical Murder so I'm gonna do that next XD But I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far! Got a lot happening in such a short amount of time! Also, Kakashi has made his appearance. Sorry this isn't an ObiKaka story, but I have plans for Kakashi! Anyways, thank you all for reading. I'll try to update again as soon as possible! See you next time!
> 
> ~~MaskedNinja))


	4. Chapter Four

The main lights went dim and were replaced with bright stage lights. Obito was relieved that they weren’t directly at him because if they were, he’d be blinded. He could hear several people starting to whistle and cat call toward the empty stage. Three empty poles were currently on stage, one more in front than the other two, probably for whoever the leader was.   
Obito felt himself be nudged by Madara. He was so tired of being nudged like that. It was rather annoying but he just kept his mouth shut. He decided to just keep his eyes focused on the stage for now. Music soon started playing and the lights turned down once again, leaving only three spotlights.  
~So, baby turn it up,  
Cause the speakers gotta boom,  
And yeah, I like it rough,  
‘Til the walls are coming through  
~I like it loud, I like it loud  
I like it loud, I like it loud  
~Oh I’m a keep you up ‘til there’s nothing left to do  
Nothing left to do,~  
Right as the music started playing, three different guys suddenly appeared on stage. All three of them were shirtless and wearing very tight fitting pants. One of them Obito recognized right away. It was the same silver haired bartender he had been talking with not long ago. He was the one to the far right and Obito had been right about seeing a belly button piercing earlier. The one to the far left, closest to Obito, was another beautiful blond with blue eyes. He was different from Deidara. This blond was more masculine and more built than Deidara had been, plus he had shorter hair that only reached his shoulders. He was definitely attractive, but still not Obito’s type. Once again, his eyes shifted, this time landing on the one in the center.   
This one really caught Obito’s attention. He had short, ginger colored hair that was slicked back in order to keep it from his eyes. Speaking of eyes, they were a beautiful shade of lavender. A shade Obito had never seen before. He had several piercings on his face, in his ears and even on his belly button, just like Kakashi. Obito found himself wondering what else he may have pierced. The very thought caused him to blush. His body was well built, but Obito could have sworn he saw some scars closer to the waistline of the ginger’s pants.   
Obito was practically in a trance as he watched the ginger move along with the music, spinning around the pole and moving his hips in a very seductive way. Every time he flipped his head to the side, a small grin formed on his face and some of his hair fell down. Every once in a while, he would use one of his hands to slick his hair back once again. Obito felt as if his heart would leap from his chest.   
“I see exactly who you’re looking at…” A voice was suddenly by his ear, causing him to nearly leap from his seat. When Obito spun his head around, he was once again face to face with Deidara. He had just sat drinks down on the table and was now grinning like crazy. Was it really that obvious?  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Obito crossed his arms over his chest and scoffed a bit.   
“Oh but you do. I should have guessed he would spark your interest…” Deidara hummed slightly before he plopped himself down in Madara’s lap for a moment. Strong arms instantly wrapped around his slender waist, holding him securely.   
“Are you telling me my little cousin has an interest?” Madara asked. He leaned forward and placed his chin on Deidara’s shoulder. Luckily for Obito, the blond had put his shirt back on after the incident earlier.   
“Yes he does, un.” Deidara chuckled slightly. “If you want...I can get him over here and he can give you a lap dance. You’ll enjoy it.”  
“No. Don’t think so. I don’t need one.” Obtio said flatly.   
The crowd suddenly started cheering, and Obito saw cash go flying toward the stage. He hadn’t even realized the song had ended. When he looked back toward the stage, all three of them were on their knees with their heads tilted back. It was clear that they were pretty tired from that intense dance, and Obito had to admit, they were all pretty good.   
“That’s all for the first performance folks. For the next hour, feel free to get lap dances and half price drinks before our next show!” A voice came on over the speakers. The crowd started to roar with excitement. Obito watched as the three on stage got to their feet. As they started to walk away, Obito found himself looking directly into the ginger’s eyes. He felt his heart stop. Those eyes were practically looking into his soul. He watched the ginger grin at him ever so slightly before he turned and hurried off with the other two.  
“Oh, he even noticed you, un!” Deidara giggled slightly. When Obito looked over once again, he wished he hadn’t. The blond was looking directly at him while Madara had his lips attached to the blond’s thin neck. One of his hands had even slipped up Deidara’s shirt. Such an embarrassing thing to see.  
“Yeah, I don’t think so… Ehem. I’m gonna go get a drink and not..watch this.” Obito quickly got to his feet and turned away with a very flushed face.   
“Aww, if you’re jealous Mada might share!” Deidara teased, but squealed directly afterwards. Madara had lightly bitten his neck and was glaring slightly. “Never mind. He doesn’t feel like sharing, un. Sorry!”   
“No really, it’s perfectly fine… Enjoy each other!” Obtio made a quick getaway before anything else could be said. He quickly made his way to the bar and ordered a couple more shots before making his way to the most hidden part of the bar he could find. He didn’t feel like attracting any kind of attention and really didn’t want to see Madara feeling up that scrawny blond.   
Sighing softly, Obito flopped down in the booth and leaned back against the wall. He could see everything from where he was sitting. Several more dancers had appeared and were giving random drunks lap dances. Even Kakashi was on some random guy’s lap getting felt up like crazy. The raven chuckled when he watched the grey haired male slap the stranger’s hand away from his mask. Kakashi really didn’t want that mask gone.   
As Obito finished his first shot, he was about to start on his second one when he was suddenly interrupted. He had shifted to where he was sitting normally with his gaze on the wooden table. He didn’t even look up when a deep voice hit his ears.  
“You look rather lonely over here…” The voice said in a low tone.   
Obito only huffed. He looked up and was about to tell this mysterious person to leave him alone, but he stopped when his eyes met with a pair of lavender colored ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Hello everyone! Chapter Four is finally done! Honestly, I'm excited to be writing this story! ObiPain is one of my favorite ships. I know it isn't a popular one at all, but ugh, I find them to be adorable. Also, Obito in denial is super cute! XD He knows he's interested, he's just stubborn! Anyways, thank you for reading! I hope you're all enjoying this so far! I'll see you guys next time!
> 
> ~~MaskedNinja))


	5. Chapter Five

Pein smirked very lightly when he saw the look on the raven’s face. He knew the raven had been ready to yell at him, but he had been silenced real quickly. He leaned forward and placed his hands on the edge of the table, tilting his head to the side. Small drops of water fell from his hair as he did so. He had quickly showered and changed his clothes into something a little more casual. He now wore a black short sleeved shirt, and ripped up grey jeans. He also had a pair of black and white converse on and a plain black choker around his neck.  
“You mind if I join you?” Pein had a rather deep voice that often caught people off guard and it was clear that this raven was definitely caught off guard.   
“U-uhm…” The raven practically choked on his words. Shaking his head quickly, he motioned for Pein to sit across from him. Without hesitation, Pein sat himself down. He placed his elbows on the table and rested his head on his hands. Together, they just sat there in silence, watching each other very closely.   
“So...I noticed you were staring me down pretty hardcore earlier… It’s been quite a while since someone looked at me like that. I must say, it was pretty intense.” Pein let out a soft chuckle, showing that he wasn’t upset or anything, but the raven in front of him looked rather embarrassed.  
“I-I’m sorry if that made you uncomfortable…” He sounded rather unsure of himself. Pein tilted his head in confusion. Why on earth would that make him uncomfortable? He was a stripper after all, so he was used to being stared at, just not in such an intense way.  
“Hey, you don’t have to be sorry about it. It’s part of my job after all. My name is Pein, by the way. What can I call you?” He was rather curious after all.   
‘You can call me whatever the fuck you want…’ The raven shook his head quickly. Where had that thought come from? Good thing he didn’t say that out loud. “My name...is Obito… Is Pein like a stage name or something?”  
“Hm? Oh no, it isn’t. That is what I am called, and you have a nice name. Kakashi said Madara had brought someone new with him, guess that would be you. I see the family resemblance.” Pein crossed one leg over the other under the table while continuing to watch Obito. This raven was rather interesting to him. He was obviously uneasy and tense. Even an idiot could tell that he didn’t want to be here.   
“You’re just called Pein?” Obito asked curiously. It seemed like such an odd name after all. He watched the ginger in front of him nod his head. It was pretty obvious that Pein wasn’t this guy’s actual name, but Obito wouldn’t push that, not right now.   
“So tell me… Why are you so uneasy about being here?” Pein’s voice may have been deep, but he held a gentle tone. That got Obito to like him even more.   
“My cousin brought me here to celebrate a ‘promotion’. However, I know he just wanted to come here to get some attention from that little blond he’s clinging to.” Obito motioned toward the table he had left Madara at. Deidara was now giving him a rather explicit lap dance. Pein sighed and simply shook his head as he returned his attention back to Obito.   
“Ah, I can see why that would irritate you, but that isn’t all, is it?” Pein knew there was something else. He wouldn’t force it out of the raven, but he was still curious.   
“I guess you could say that...but I don’t really know if I’m ready to talk about it…” Obito started to fidget with the empty shot glass. He honestly wanted to ask Pein for a lap dance, but at the same time he couldn’t bring himself to do it.   
“Just take your time. You can focus on me for now if you want.” Pein was on his feet almost instantly and before Obito knew it, the ginger had sat down right beside him. Was he being teased? It sure as hell seemed like it. It was making Obito a bit nervous.   
He didn’t even know what he was doing anymore. Something clicked in his mind and before he could even stop himself, he had wrapped an arm around Pein’s perfect waist. His back was once again against the wall and Pein was settled on top of him. His arms were carefully resting on Pein’s hips, while the ginger’s hands were on his shoulders.   
“I-I’m sorry… I don’t know what’s come over me…” Obito nearly choked. He didn’t even remember doing this. He looked as if he were about to panic.  
“Hey, there’s no need to freak out. You did nothing wrong and you weren’t even rough. Just breathe.” Pein smiled gently as he rested one of his hands against Obito’s cheek. “Let me distract you for a bit. It might help you calm down.”  
He wanted to deny the offer so badly, but at the same time, he was curious to what kind of distraction Pein would give him. Obito bit his lip nervously before he slowly nodded his head. He watched another sexy grin form on Pein’s face as the ginger started to slowly grind against him. He was moving in perfect tune to the music Obito hadn’t realized was playing. He moved just as gracefully as he did on stage, and it was completely mesmerizing.   
Pein’s hands had moved to Obito’s white button up shirt. He very carefully started to undo the top couple of buttons so he could slip his hands under the fabric. While Pein’s hands roamed across Obito’s shoulders, he started moving his hips a bit faster. Such a sight was causing Obito’s pants to tighten in his lower area. He was sure Pein could feel it too.   
“H-hey…” Obito muttered out softly. Pein met his eyes with a curious expression. Obito’s hands hadn’t moved at all. He wasn’t sure if it was okay to do such a thing.   
“You know...it’s okay for you to touch me too. I’m not fragile, and I won’t slap you.” Pein chuckled softly as he removed his hands from Obito’s shoulders. They were then placed on top of Obito’s wrists. He slowly moved one of Obito’s hands under his shirt and moved the other one to his thigh.   
“Y-you’ve got some really smooth skin…” Obito was blushing like crazy. His hand was resting against Pein’s smooth stomach. He was really warm to the touch. Slowly, Obito was starting to get the idea and as his hand started to move, Pein started to dance again.   
Hands were once again under his shirt, very lightly gripping his shoulders. Some time during the lap dance, more than half of Obito’s buttons had been undone, and Pein’s shirt was rolled half way up his stomach. Obito’s mind was completely clouded. All he could focus on was the beauty on his lap. Obito’s other hand had slipped into the waistline of Pein’s pants so he was holding tightly to the other’s hip bone.   
“Do you...want to try something else…?” Pein asked breathlessly. His hands moved to undo the final three buttons. Now Obito’s upper body was completely exposed. Pein ran a hand across Obito’s ab muscles, causing the rave to shudder slightly.   
“W-what did you have in mind…?” Obito asked quietly.   
Pein didn’t respond. Instead, he pulled his shirt over his head and sat it down on the wooden table. Were they about to..do it in the booth? Was that even okay? Obito was starting to get nervous once again but Pein’s voice calmed him once again.  
“Just relax…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Hi everyone! I finally have chapter five of this story done! Things are getting very heated and guess what... The next chapter is a bit of a smut chapter! Nothing hardcore, but still smut! Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. I know this is an odd pairing but ugh! They're so freaking cute! Anyways, thank you so much for reading! I'll try to update again as soon as possible! See you next time!
> 
> ~~MaskedNinja))

**Author's Note:**

> ((Hello everyone! I'm back with another story that will probably take forever to update! Only this one has a few CRACK Ships in it! ObiPain is one of my ultimate favorite crack ships along with MadaDei. Such precious babies they are! I will apologize if some of the characters aren't perfect. I've got quiet a few in here that I'm not used to writing so please just bare with me ^^" Anyways, I hope everyone enjoyed chapter one! I hope to update this again soon along with the others! Thank you for reading and see you next time!
> 
> ~~MaskedNinja))


End file.
